Path of Destruction
Path of Destruction '''is an episode of Thomas' Adventures of Thunderbirds Are Go ( 2015 TV Series). Plot When a transporter carrying volatile cargo across a treacherous mountain pass requires assistance, Porter, Salty, Harvey, Virgil and Gordon, with the help of Scoop, and Ace, respond and discover Fuse trying to hijack the convoy - with the help of Conrad, who wants revenge on Scoop for foiling his plans to flood Spring City! Trivia: * This is the fourth episode of the series in which neither Thomas nor any other member of the Steam Team appear at all. * Scoop and Ace the 2015 Bob the Builder reboot guest star in this episode, as does Conrad. * References to Cranky at the End of the Line, Harvey to the Rescue, Gone Fishing, and Flatbeds of Fear are made. * Conrad uses Penelope's Black Knight armour from 'Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time'. * As of this episode, International Rescue meets Conrad but they remain unaware of who he is. * Harvey is at first nervous of tagging along as he fears Virgil will make fun of his crane arm. * Fuse called Conrad "Con" as a nickname. Cast UK: * Keith Wickham as Harvey and Salty * Steven Kynman as Porter * David Menkin as Virgil and Gordon Tracy * Thomas-Brodie Sangster as John Tracy * Andres Williams as the Hood * Craig Stein as Fuse * Aimee-Ffion Edwards as Havoc US: * Keith Wickham as Harvey and Salty * David Menkin as Porter, Virgil and Gordon Tracy * Thomas-Brodie Sangster as John Tracy * Andres Williams as the Hood * Craig Stein as Fuse * Aimee-Ffion Edwards as Havoc Guest Cast: * Ruth Jones as 'Road Hog' Renee * Karla Crome as Sophie * Brian Cox as Conrad * Ben Miles as Ace * Blake Harrison as Scoop * Annette Toutonghi as the Black Knight voice Script episode begins with the aerial view of a mountain pass. A transporter carrying volatile cargo can be seen crossing it Sophie: We can do this. rockslide hits the transporter, causing Renee's car to slide sideways, and end up propped on a rock Sophie: Not exactly. Renee: The truck's pinned tight! I'll call for a lift. Sophie: But we're at the top of a mountain! Who's going to reach us? Renee: I know just the team! Tracy Island, Virgil is doing pres ups with Gordon on his back Gordon Tracy: Nine... and ten! laughs Salty: Arr, we'd better help those drivers! Virgil: You're right, Salty. We'll head out in Thundebird 2. Scoop: Uhh, what do you mean 'we', Virgil? Virgil: You, Ace, Porter, Harvey, and Salty will all come with me. Scoop: Alright! Harvey: Uhh, Virgil, I... Virgil: Don't you worry, Harvey. I know your crane arm is special. We'll need it for this mission. purple detonator with the Chaos Crew symbol on it John Tracy: It looks like some kind of detonator. Gordon Tracy: This was no accident. Someone '''caused that rockslide! Scoop: Gordon, I think I see something else! looks at a panel with a mouse head symbol on it. John Tracy: A metal panel? That's even more suspicious. Gordon Tracy: Maybe it, and the detonator, are linked to whoever caused the rockslide! to the mountain road, The transporter stops in front of an unseen obstruction. Renee: Er, is there something we can do for you? out to see Fuse standing in the middle of the road Fuse: chuckling Yes indeed. Hand over your cargo, or something goes boom! chuckling Black Knight steps into view Black Knight: Yeah. Do as he says. up another detonator Or else... pod with Gordon and Scoop is heading down the mountain John Tracy: I got a visual on the truck. It's Chaos Crew, all right. Looks like Fuse. And also, there's a strange looking Black Knight character with him. Gordon Tracy: They must be after the nutrizene! John Tracy: The rockslide was only step one. Scoop: We can’t let that happen! picks up the detonator, which beeps faster Gordon Tracy: Are you crazy?! That thing's gonna... detonator beeps quicker, then turns green Gordon Tracy: ... blow? Scoop: Where's the kaboom? There was supposed to be an earth-shattering kaboom! Ace: What just happened? Renee: I knew it! They planted a dud. Harvey: Wait, how did they know? Knight is stopping Scoop and Ace Ace: OK, Mr Black Knight, what is it you want? Black Knight: Is it not obvious.. Ace? gasps It's all part of revenge on a certain digger. A digger who foiled my plans to flood Spring City. Isn't that right... Scoop? Scoop: gasps Fuse: Wait... you know those two diggers? Black Knight: I do. I know everything and everyone. Fuse: Then, what are you waiting for? Finish 'em off! Black Knight: I will. Keep your hair on! to the diggers Anyway, you two won't get these people saved! Ace: Oh, yes, we will. Just you wait and see. Let's do this! picks up the Black Knight in his bucket and throws him up in the air and then knocks him into a cliff side Porter: Well, that was a rough mission, guys. Salty: Indeed, matey. That Fuse be a real monster if he works for the Chaos Crew! Scoop: There is one thing I don't understand. How did that Black Knight know who me and you were, Ace? Ace: Beats me, Scoop, but something tells me I somehow knew him from somewhere.... Harvey: Well, he wasn't a very nice person at all. I sure hope we don't run into him again! Virgil Tracy: Don't worry, guys, I'll ask Professor M about the Black Knight when we return. to higher up on the mountain. The Black Knight stops, and stares at our heroes. Then he removes his helmet, revealing Conrad's head underneath. Conrad: Well played, Ace. his knuckles You might have thwarted us this time, but the next time we meet, it will be doom to you all, and to International Rescue as well... Fuse: offscreen Hey, Con! are you coming? Conrad: Coming! puts his helmet back on, and leaves credits